Be Mine
by PikaGirl13
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Drew has a pleasant Surprise for May as he invites her to a dance in LaRousse City. My First Pokemon Fanfic yay! DrewxMay Happy very late Valentine's Day LOL


Be Mine

May loved Valentine's day. She loved the chocolate, the romance and the warm atmosphere that filled the air as she walked the streets of LaRousse City on that sunny February 14th. Lover's walked the street, hand in hand and the sight of it made May feel a little envious.

"I wonder what HE is doing right now." She sighed wistfully as she looked up into the transforming Sunset sky. It was almost the end of the day and the only Valentine's day wishes she got were from her family, even though it was harsh to admit, her parents weren't the valentine's day people she wanted to see. She really wanted to see Drew.

"Why are you just standing there in the middle of the street?" a familiar voice said to her as she looked down to see the green haired coordinator smirking at her with his matching green eyes. May puffed up and yelled at him, "None of your business Drew! Besides what are you doing here in LaRousse City anyway?"

Drew chuckled and walked up to her with his cocky attitude and replied, "Now, now a lady should mind herself on Valentine's Day. Oh wait, that's right, you're not a lady now are you?"

Just before she could retaliate with her own smart aleck reply, Drew held up a red rose to her and said in a warm tone, "Well since it is the season of love, why don't we meet later tonight. There's a local dance happening in the park and supposedly a comet is supposed to fly across the sky tonight."

May took the rose and eerily replied, "Umm ok, sure Drew. That's sounds ok with me, as long as it's not a sinister plot to embarrass me to death." Drew laughed and with a nod he turned around and waved to a blushing May.

When May returned to the Pokémon Center she started to get ready for the dance and while she put on her pink dress she asked herself, "Why would he invite me to a dance? Is he showing me pity because I don't have a date for Valentine's day?"

She took one last look in the mirror and spun around to make sure she didn't have anything out of place and then she headed out to meet Drew at the park.

When she got there, her whole face turned a light shade of crimson as Drew stood there with a white tux and a red tie. He held his signature red rose and a white box in his other hand and as he caught sight of May he smiled his movie star smile. "Well somebody took their sweet time getting here, But at least you look like a princess."

May walked toward him and replied, "Th-Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself." And with that she linked her arm through his and he led her to a Cherry Blossom tree where he had a little card waiting on a white table.

"What's that?" May asked as she walked up to the table and picked up the card, she opened it and read the message inside, _"May_, _since the first day I met you I thought you were one of the strangest girls in the world. You were impulsive and didn't a clue about being a coordinator but as time went by you became an awesome rival and I have always had this deeper reason for being by your side during the contests. To me you were like the light and I couldn't stay away, and to show my affection I gave you tokens of my feelings through the red roses I gave you after you won a contest or after a long time of not seeing each other. I know this may sound cheesy and a bit unprepared but I just had to tell you this way. May I Love You and I always will be there for you in the most hardest of times, _

_Sincerely yours, Drew" _

May looked up from the card to drew with a blush glowing from her cheeks as she saw his own blush coming across his own face. He knelt down and said, "I Know it's a bit pathetic for me to write that all in a card but I didn't know any other way to tell you, and now that you know I just have one question for you: May will you be Mine?"

Her entire body shook with not only shock but out of happiness as she placed her hand over mouth with tears starting to form in her eyes as she told him in a shaky tone, "Of-of course! Besides I had been trying to tell you that since forever, I Love you too Drew!"

He opened the box he was holding to a silver ring with a ruby rose in the center and placed it gently onto her finger and as he got up May couldn't hold back anymore, she quickly stepped closely to Drew and kissed him fully on his soft lips. Drew's eyes grew twice its size but then closed them and kissed back strongly but softly and they stayed there for a good 2 minutes. When they parted from their embrace they smiled at each other lovingly and together they walked hand in hand onto the dance floor to waltz to the slow music and the diamond sky as the Comet shot across the sky.


End file.
